happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Get Rekt!
Get Rekt! is a season 118 episode of HTFF. Plot At the town, Lifty and Shifty are running away from the police with their van. Zet and Savaughn are the ones seen chasing the thieves with their own police car. Savaughn is trying to go the safe route so he will not bring any danger to the people at the sidewalk. However, Zet just runs over few Generic Tree Friends and some objects on the road. Chickita is seen crossing the road safely with Chicky. Chickita is distracted by Richie's poster while Chicky wanders around. Zet then runs Chickita over while Chicky finally crosses the road, confused where his mother went. Lifty is driving the van, succeeded in outrunning the police, but is later distracted by Gash on one side of the road. Gash is seen throwing some pebbles at Softy but misses. One of the pebbles hits a tree then bounces to some moving vehicles before crashing into the van's windshield, killing Lifty. Shifty is trying to control the van but ends up crashing into the tree where his body ends up crushed. Softy feels safe until the tree branch breaks and splits him in half. Zet arrives and sees the accident as well as Gash who keeps throwing pebbles at the crash. Zet begins smirking and planning something while Savaughn remains shocked. At the police station, Gash is offered to become Zet's partner. Savaughn just sighs and lets Zet do what he wants. Gash sees a pencil on the counter, trying to pick a fight with it. Gash throws it away, hitting Hound at the back. Zet laughs before taking Gash somewhere else, while the latter wants to punch a nearby vase. Hound is angered by Gash and Zet, trying to get them while Savaughn is trying to hold him. He later gets tripped by the pencil and falls into the vase, shattering it and himself into pieces. At the town, Zet sees Greenish bullying Slimy and tells Gash to deal with them with his baton. Gash immediately charges toward them with the baton. Slimy's slime trips Gash over causing him to throw Zet's baton and kick Slimy away. Gash gets up and keeps charging towards Greenish with bare hands, but Greenish gets the upper hand and lands a good hit on him, sending Gash into the windshield. Zet is enraged by this and tries to beat Greenish by himself. He takes his taser gun until Gash grabs it from him and tries to aim at Greenish, only to end up hitting Zet instead and knocking him out. Greenish still wants to hit Gash but his head gets cracked by the falling baton. Zet wakes up and sees that Gash is no longer with him, as well as his hat and car. Zet then remembers he needs to take Samantha home from school. Zet sees a car and stops it by showing his police badge before throwing Commy out of the car. He then drives away. Commy is now angry and tries to call a proper police but Zet responds by reversing the car, hitting Commy, and sending him into a traffic light, killing him. Zet thinks nothing of it and just drives away. At the park, Zet's police car is seen having crashed into a pole while Gash is running around with the taser gun. Everyone at the park just walks away from him safely. Zet arrives at the park with the stolen car and Samantha is seen with him. Zet is about to hit Gash with his car when he sees Gash finally hitting someone with the taser gun. The person he shocked is Perry. This causes him to be enraged. Gash sees Zet and decides to run towards him. Zet, seeing the charging Perry behind Gash, decides to drive away. Maddie is later revealed at the back seat of the car, having just woken up. Samantha gets angry that someone else is inside the car, so Zet decides to throw Maddie away from the car. Meanwhile, Gash is about to pick up a fight with the charging Perry, until Maddie gets splattered on him and causes him to miss Gash. The red blood all over Perry causes him to get angrier. He sees Zet and Samantha in the car nearby, so he decides to chase them. Zet does not want to mess around, so he decides to try to run Perry over. Perry somehow manages to knock the car upwards, sending Samantha, who is without the seatbelt on, out of the windshield and then back inside the car while being sliced to pieces by the broken windshield. The car is back on the ground again and hits Gash on the way, now putting him next to Zet. Gash sees the steering wheel and tries to drive, but this results in him and Zet fighting for it. They run over many things at the park, including Polleina, while Auzy just screams in horror. Savaughn is seen relaxing in his police car until he sees a car with Zet and Gash in it about to hit him from the side. He is too late to avoid it and a crash happens, sending Zet away while still being attached on the car seat with the seatbelt on. Zet is about to hit the steamroller as he wants to free himself from the seatbelt, but ends up being flattened by it anyway. Savaughn and Gash survive the crash. They later see Perry still charging towards them until Slimy finally lands on Perry, causing him to miss them. Savaughn is relieved until he sees Perry is charging towards the nearby gas station. The episode suddenly cuts into the black screen right after the explosion. Moral "You win some, lose some, and wreck some!" After the credits, Savaughn is seen at the hospital, recovering from his injury caused by the explosion. Gash is later seen breaking into the room with Zet's taser gun, surprising Savaughn on the bed. Deaths *Some generic tree friends are run over by Lifty. *Chickita is run over by Zet. *Lifty is hit by a pebble. *Shifty crashes the van into a tree, crushing him to death after he flies into the tree at high speed. *Softy is split in half. *Hound is shattered to pieces. *Greenish's head is cracked open by the falling baton. *Commy is hit by the reversing car and then splattered on the traffic light. *Maddie is splattered into the charging Perry. *Samantha is sliced to pieces by the broken windshield. *Polleina is run over by the car. *Zet is flattened by the steamroller. *Perry and Slimy die in the explosion. Injuries *Gash is beaten up by Greenish. *Zet is electrocuted by his own taser. *Perry is slightly electrocuted by the taser. Trivia *This episode is actually referencing the writer's scrapped series, which is also about Gash and the police. The title is also the same. *This marks Greenish's debut in a regular HTFF episode. *Shifty's death is similar to his own death in "Doggone It". *Commy calling the police for help only for Zet to bump into him is referencing one scene from The Amazing World of Gumball's episode, "The Law". *Zet's fate is a reference to one scene from a Spongebob Squarepants episode where someone failed to save himself because he cannot put off his seatbelt while on a flying seat. *This is one of the few episodes where Nurse is seen without Cast. *This episode marks Gash's first kill. Category:Season 118 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes